Over The Ordinary
by Simplytigress
Summary: Graduating High school is good right? Wrong, it leads to many flips and struggles in this case. To Trish maintaining a job, Dez becoming someone amazing, Austin falling for Ally, which just makes the fans mad and they forget about him. Team Austin Split apart, will they be together again, will Austin make a comeback? My first fanfic please reveiw to let me know if you like it. :)
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 The Senior Day

Austin's POV

Yay! Today is probably the best day of a high school senior! Yep you guessed it, GRADUATION DAY! Almost every senior has their cap and gown ready for this evening. Some seniors weren't so lucky and aren't able to graduate, you know late to class, being suspended, bad grades. But the Austin Moon isn't that type of guy.

"Hey Dez!" I say.

"Sup, ITS CAP AND GOWN DAY" he exclaimed!

Yes Dez, of all people gets to graduate today. I don't mean that in a bad way or anything it's just that he isn't the most intelligent person you would know.

"I know I can't wait to throw our caps in the air after we are all done graduating!" I answer.

"Yeah and by the way besides my human family guess who else is coming" he questions.

"Your gingerbread family", I laugh while saying this.

He nods his head and we walk off together talking about how pumped we are for summer then my two other best friends walk toward us.

"Hey", Ally and Trish yell in unison.

"Sup Ally, sup Trish" Dez replies with a smile.

It was Friday today, June 6th.

"Can we all meet up tomorrow at Sonic Boom at 1:30ish"? Ally asks

We all say yup and go into class because we realized that we had this short conversation in front of the doorway and people couldn't get through. This was 3rd period, Biology.

Besides being weird and working with cameras Dez really enjoyed Biology and surprisingly really good at it. Everybody thought this was a shock but inside all that weirdness was a seed of intelligence just waiting to grow.

Ally's POV

This was 3rd period, Biology, I loved Biology. Wait who am I trying to kid, I love all the school subjects. Team Austin has all of our classes together which is pretty good.

My eyes moved to the clock, 1 minute left until the bell rings.

"Pack up class, and congratulations!" our teacher yells.

"YAY" the class yells.

Next was fourth period then lunch then 5th and lastly was 6th period, we were now in 6th period everybody was crazy, because this was the last period of the day then its summer break and graduation.

I go sit next to Trish

"Hello De La Rosa", I say in my best Spanish accent.

"Hello Dawson", she says in her best Spanish accent.

"So after the graduation, we are going to party all night at my place"? I say sarcastically.

"Yup"! She replies.

_Ding Ding Ding _ "YEAH"! Everybody yells on the top of their lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I'm sorry that chapter was so short, and please review to let me know if you like it or not **** this chapter is after school on June 6****th**** . this chapter will be longer and I will update as much as I can today and tomorrow**

Ch.2 Graduation

**Ally's POV**

I walked home from school with thoughts on my mind, I had to make a speech since I was the A+ star student, I would get a special reconization from the principal and then I would have to make my speech. My stage fright is making me go crazy at the moment.

"Hey dad, how was business today at the store"? I question, as I walk in the kitchen.

"It was very good today sweetie, I'm guessing parents are buying their kids a graduation present". He replied.

"They might be", I reply with a fake smile.

I really need to get things out of my mind, im disappointed that my mother Penny can't attend my graduation, she is in Africa right now helping out with the animals and children. I needed to video chat her or call her right now I miss her right now and she probably wants to congratulate me anyways.

I go to my laptop and go on web cam, nope she isn't on there, I frown a bit because I wanted to see her face.

I grab my cell phone and dial her number _ring ring ring ring ring ring_ then her voicemail came on my mother's voice mail message just says to leave a message and name and she will get back with you. I am disappointmented even more now, I couldn't see my moms face and nowi cant even talk to her, bummer. I feel like crying with this and my speech on my mind but I some how keep it in and just leave my mom a voicemail.

I go in my closet and get my cap and gown out, and lay it on my bed. I then get ready for this ceremony, I put on natural looking eyeshawdow, mascara, cats eye eyeliner, and curl my eye lashes, I put on a lip gloss to finish my face off. I curl my hair and put a necklace on, alright I will admit it I look pretty good.

I go downstairs to get my dad and then leave.

He looks at me, then gets teary eyed.

"Wow Ally, why can't you just be 5 years old so I wont have to go through this right now" he says.

I just smile, I calmed down a bit from my speech, its just a speech I told myself.

"Well dad should we get going"? I ask.

"Alrighty", he replies.

When we arrive at school my dad leaves me to go and get a good seat in the stands. I go and try to find Trish, Austin, and Dez. I have no luck doing that and just decide to use my cell phone and call them. Turns out that Trish was in the girls bathroom, Austin just arrived and is coming to me and Dez is still driving to school. Austin finally arrived and I couldn't help but to put a huge grin on my face, I mean its graduation day right? Why shouldn't I be happy, this stage fright from the speech is starting to disapper. Thank goodness for that.

Austin's POV

I walk up to ally and immediately she puts a wide grin on her face. I smile in return.

"Hey there Alls" I say.

"What's going on moon"? She asks.

"Nothing just major excitement, im finally done with school forever"! I shout.

She laughs "Oh I see so you aren't going to college now"? she asks sarcastically.

I reply sarcastically "Im to good for college", I say.

She just playfully rolls her eyes.

"Who's too good for college"? Trish says as she walks to us.

"Apparently Austin is", Ally says with a smirk on her face

Then Dez comes running and screaming to us "Hey time to take our seats now".

I put my cap on and walk to the football field with the rest of team Austin.

We took our seats we decided we would sit next to each other.

The principal does a quick speech about how much pride she has in us. But I know she is just glad to get rid of all of us.

They start calling names and students accept their dipleomas

I hear "Austin Moon" and get up from my seat and walk down to get my dipleoma.

"Thank you" I tell the principal, she gives me a smile, okay maybe I exaggerated about the fact she wants to get rid of us.

I hear "Allyson Dawson" I have no idea why this isn't in alphabetical order but we don't care.

As Ally was walking down to the principal the principal made a quick speech.

"Allyson is a straight A student, she is never late for class and she tutors people too, this dipleoma goes to the hard working Allyson Dawson."

Ally grabs her dipleoma and smiles then she grabs the microphone to make a speech, my heart stopped right there, oh no I thought, she is going to make a fool out of her self.

"I am over joyed to receive this dipleoma, I have worked very hard to earn my straight A's. My parents have helped me a lot in school and my friends are the people who make me keep going and getting my A's,I want to thank everybody in my life, you helped me get this dipleoma." Ally states.

Everybody starts whistling and clapping, Ally did a pretty good job, I know she was nervous she started to blush and she stuttered a few over all I am very happy that Ally was able to do that. When she came back over to us to sit down all me and Trish and Dez could say was "you did amazing, you deserved that, nice job Alls" stuff like that

Dez was called up and instead of the principal saying his first full name and his last name she just said Dez, probably because there was only one Dez at this school.

When Dez came back to sit down all he did was do a little tap dance and yell "whoo"! really loud and everybody was looking at him.

"Awkward" Trish murmurs.

After a few more people were called up Trish finally got reconized.

"Patricia De La Rosa", the principal calls.

She excidetly grabs the dipleoma and walks back to her seat, but the funny thing is she did a cat walk, it was hysterical.

After all the names were called the principal said "Congratulations I only hope that you go to college and find your career that you will succeed and be happy in, everybody give a hand to Marino High Schools 2013 class"! The audience goes crazy yelling yay and clapping but us (the seniors) threw our caps in the air and yelled yay.

My mom got me a present she got me a new acoustic guitar, I will be using this later. But right now I want to go say bye to Trish, Dez, and Ally. I find Dez and we do our little hand shake and trish finds me and smashes a cupcake on my gown, haha classic trish, I don't get mad at her, im to happy right now, I want to find Ally!

Well I ended finding her, she was smiling and random people were completmenting her, she saw me and yelled "tomorrow 1:30ish Moon"! I just smirked and left I will text her later anyways.

**Ok was that long enough? I hope it was please review I want to know if Im doing good or not.**

_**-Simplytigress**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the last chapter I forgot to spell check it and read over it, I was just excited to post it. Anyways this chapter will better and it might be a little bit shorter than the last chapter, review please, I feel like I'm doing a terrible job. This chapter takes place after the graduation still June 6th**

Ch.3 The "Party"

**Ally's POV **

It's only been an hour since the graduation, that was fun, but now I'm having a sleep over with Trish.

I was in my bathroom getting all of my beauty products ready, nail polish, make up, etc.

Then I hear my door bell ring, I run downstairs to get I, it's the pizza guy not Trish, I was kind of sad but then happy because it is pizza!

About five minutes after the pizza guy left Trish opened up the door and just walked on in, I guess I didn't lock the door.

"Hello there Ally" she says in her best British Accent

"Why hello there" I say

"I got pizza for us and movies and of course the usual beauty products" I say happily

"Great I'm going to give the Allyson Marie Dawson a makeover" she says in a weird voice while doing a little dance.

**Trish's POV **

If only she knew the news I had to tell her. She is all happy now and I don't want to tell her know while she is happy. Ugh this stinks, but she needs to know this bad news.

**Ally's POV**

After we ate our pizza we had to decide what we wanted to do first.

"I want to do a makeover on you" Trish says.

"Alright lets go", I reply.

We walk up stairs into the bathroom and grab the makeup and bring it into my room, luckily I have a mirror in here so I can look at myself if Trish decides to give me crazy makeup.

Alright something is up because while she is doing my makeup we usually have a long and funny conversation, but this is just awkward. And Trish is a very social person, so by her not talking to me it's scaring me a bit, all I know for sure is that something is up.

**Trish's POV**

I think I need to bump up my acting right now, I have been best friends with Ally for a long time and I know when she knows something. I am not talking which is very unusual for me, it's just awkward silence and I am totally against awkward silences, it's just weird and well…..awkward.

That's when I decide to start acting, if I ever want a career in acting I should start getting practice now.

"So Alls, any cute boys that you were crushing on this year besides Dallas"? I say immediately regretting it. I'm her best friend I know the answer to that one.

She looks at me suspiciously.

"You know the answer to that one Trish", she replies.

I force a laugh but unfortunately it is a very awkward laugh, great, even more obvious that something is going on. That's when she looks at me and says "Trish what is going on". I need to tell her because it involves her, this is extremely important and could ruin everything.

"Well….." I begin.

**Cliff Hanger **** haha hope you enjoyed it, I know it was a short chapter but it was longer than the first one. Please review I need to know how I'm doing. **** I don't own anything or Austin and Ally.**

_**-Simplytigress**_


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter goes from the moment of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thatsmee21**_ yay my first review thankyou!

Ch.4 The News

**Trish's POV**

"Well, Jimmy Starr called me right after the graduation, he just signed a major band and some very talented soloists that need to spend time with him rather than Austin". I say.

Ally is one the verge of tears, it makes me even more sad.

"Soooooo…..?" Ally said. You could hear the sadness in her voice.

"So Jimmy Starr cancelled us", I finally say, I say it pretty fast because this hurts me a lot too.

Ally just looks down.

"Does Austin know about this"? Ally asks letting a single tear drop from her eye.

"I honestly don't know", I reply, I'm on the verge of tears.

We decided that we should tell him face to face but since that wasn't available right now and there was no way of seeing him face to face we just decided to web cam with him, we went on the web cam, he was on, we gave him a request, but he ignored it and just texted us instead saying "I already know"….

That made me cry. We worked so hard to get where we are now and that has been ruined.

**Ally's POV**

I just want to cry my eyes out right now.

**Austin's POV**

My career is gone.

**Dez's POV**

Wow is all I could say when I found out.

**Trish's POV**

"Our careers aren't over." I say.

"I can still be his manager, you can still be his song writer, and Dez can still be our camera guy. And Austin will be Austin", I say slowly.

"But we are starting all over again, Trish we aren't in high school anymore. We are going to be in college, I put my application for MUNY, last Tuesday", she states.

"I thought you weren't going to apply for that again". I Say, I know they will accept Ally and without Ally, …..There is no team Austin. Our song writer would be gone.

"Trish I didn't know what else to do with my life, nothing interests me more than music", She replies there is sadness in her voice.

"Then why don't you make music right now", she gives me a confused look. "Write a song right now". I Say.

I know where she keeps her songbook, in her closet underneath some clothes, I get up and grab it, Ally yells at me for touching her book.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK", she yelled firmly.

"Here you go", I said handing her the song book.

She opens her book and flips to a blank page.

After writing for hours we fell asleep on accident, when we woke up it was 10:00 in the morning,

That's when we started to get ready for the day, plus we were going to the mall today so we wanted to look OK.

**Ally's POV**

When we are done getting ready we drive away, it was 1:00 and we were going to meet Austin and Dez at Sonic Boom at 1:30ish.

We get out of the car and lock it, we see Dez running to us.

"Dez where is Austin"? I ask.

"He's getting my ginger bread family out of the car", he replied like it was nothing weird.

We decided to just go inside Sonic Boom, Austin will know we are in there.

Let this very important Team Austin meeting begin…

**OK that's it for now **

_-Simplytigress_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading my story **

**Ch.5 The meeting**

**Austin's POV**

After I am done getting the ginger bread family out, I walk towards Sonic Boom.

When I get there I see the rest of team Austin already in there.

"Hey", I said sadly.

"Hello" they said with the same sadness I had in my voice.

There was a short awkward silence then Trish breaks it.

"Ok listen up, this isn't going to stop team Austin, I will call Megan and have her interview us about our new music. And we will be updating the website". She states confidently.

"New music"? I ask.

"Yes, I got Ally to write a song last night"

"NO WAY, YOU WROTE A SONG IN ONE NIGHT"!? I exclaimed looking at Ally.

I give Ally eye contact, Ally has some pretty eyes. Wait what am I saying…

"Yeah I wrote a song, it relates to this moment. How we just hit a bump in your career but you will make a comeback and telling people to watch for it". She replies.

"Can I see this song"?

"Yup, here you go", she hands me some paper.

**(I do not own "Bet On It")**

_Everybody's always talking at me_

_Everybody's trying to get in my head_

_I wanna listen to my own heart talking_

_I need to count on myself instead_

_Did you ever _

_Lose yourself to get what you want?_

_Did you ever _

_Get on a ride, then wanna get off?_

_Did you ever push away the ones? _

_You should've held close?_

_Did you ever let go?_

_Did you ever not know? _

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am _

_I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_

_Will I find what I lost? You know you can_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it,_

_(bet on me)_

I didn't need to read any more it was a perfect song, like always.

"Nice job Alls", I say while looking at her eyes, she has some pretty eyes. I mentally hit myself in the stomach, stop it Moon! You can't like Ally, it would ruin your friendship and probably Team Austin.

"Thanks" she says while smiling, that's a pretty smile, stop Moon!

"All I need to do is get some piano music in there, can you work on the guitar chords"? She asks.

"Yup" I say while popping the "P".

Ally then smiles. I get slightly nervous, I have no idea why, maybe it's because I love Ally so much. Wait, what did I just say!?

"Alright I will Call Megan later, and Dez start brainstorming some music videos for the new song". Trish demands.

"BRAINSTORMING"! Dez exclaims

"You can have a storm in your brain" he asks nervously.

"NO, Dez" we all say in unison.

Ally left and went into the practice room. I got my new acoustic guitar and started to strum some chords. I couldn't concentrate though some girl was playing her flute. It was a really pretty sound, so I decided to stay for a while, she played very well and the last four notes of the song she was playing sounded really cool.

What if I could imitate that sound but with guitar chords, it took me a long time to finally get the right chords to make that four note tune.

I wrote them down so I wouldn't forget but honestly they were glued in my mind.

I make my way up to the practice room. I open the door and see Trish on the phone and Ally patiently waiting for Trish to end the call.

When Trish is finally done she looks at me and says "Interview with Megan sometime this week and she wants a sleepover, I tried to say no but she would not let me talk"! She exclaims.

I groan, "Sleepovers with Megan aren't fun". I say

"Tell me about it" Trish and Ally say in unison.

**Yay, I liked that chapter the most, I do not own ANYTHING in this story. Bye for now **

_**-Simplytigress**_


End file.
